


by my side and kiss my tears

by BlueRojo



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRojo/pseuds/BlueRojo
Summary: 亲爱的菲力克斯，现在是寒夜，我猜你一定已经睡去。
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 7





	by my side and kiss my tears

**Author's Note:**

> 五年战争时期的二人。

亲爱的菲力克斯，现在是寒夜，我猜你一定已经睡去。这不妨碍我思念你。此刻，我猛烈地思念你，渴望你在我的身旁：只是一个呼吸的存在。你一定会笑我了，笑我的软弱，笑我的无能。但是菲力克斯，我想这或许是我唯一擅长的东西。不是说我不擅长其他事情，你我都知道希尔凡·乔瑟·戈迪耶对生活相当游刃有余。就像现在，我坐在驻扎边境的帐篷里给你写信，油灯很快就要烧尽。在这里，你能看见对岸闪烁的灯火，我们与斯灵族已经僵持有半个季度了，他们的顽固和那些隔岸鬼火一样，始终不灭。我开始意识到今年法嘉斯的冬天太过漫长。工匠修理兵器的声音从未断过，破裂之枪耗费了不少锻造石，超出了我的预估。

这个冬天似乎过于顽强，比任何一个夏天的回忆更强，更冗长。雪下个不停，对我们相当不利。我期望在湖面结冰前结束这场战役，一旦斯灵人渡过河，一切都将失去控制。但说到底，我不能期望，我应当肯定，我是边境伯爵，这是我的职责。只有在这种时候，我才会倾佩起父亲来，每年他离开家的日子，他都带着必胜的自信离去。他也确实做到了。而在我这里，这场战役似乎是永无止境的，每一个冬天都比上一个冬天漫长，每一场战役都比上一场持久。我的士兵们很强壮，但他们会越来越疲惫，越来越削弱。年轻的士兵一波接一波上战场，他们骑战马，然后死去，血液染红土地，尸体被风雪埋没。你会说这很正常，这就是战争，而我们在打一场没有王的战。我知道你还没有停止寻找殿下，但我们还要等待多久？

当然，如果你一直寻找下去，我愿意跟随你。很残酷地说，我不是相信我们国王，我相信的是你。这个话题就在这里打住吧，我不想在信里和你吵架。

今天晚上的时候，我眺望河岸的雪山，发现父亲的死竟然成了那么遥远的事。他的死不过像是昨天，但我的心和他的死亡离得很远，好像我已经接替他做了半辈子的边境伯爵。这当然不是真的，我才做了两年，而且做得很糟糕，他老人家怕不是会气得从土里爬出来。他葬礼那天，我没想到这一时刻会来的那么早。自从帝国同王国开战后，我就开始随他一同出击北方，用他教我的兵术带领军队打仗。老戈迪耶一向比我勇猛，没想到糟了一次风寒就再也起不来了。他得病的那个冬天和过去的两个冬天没有任何区别，甚至更普通。我从来没有像那时频繁地进出他的房间，在他的床铺旁坐下，看他静静地睡着。我很惊诧，一个曾经那么高大强壮的人竟显得如此渺小。不像你，我对父亲的感情是另一种疏离，一种建立在纹章和家族间的寡言。在我的记忆里，迈克朗把我打的鼻青脸肿时，他总是那个站在远处的影子，双手交叉在背后，脸被树影遮住。他从未站出来，从未说过一句话。我父亲从不理会那些关于他儿子和妓女的谣言，也从不过问我的生活。在学校时，他每个月寄来一封信，里面夹着生活费和一张简单的信条，内容单一：我和你母亲一切都好，请好好学习，积累经验。

病后，他时常把我叫去他的卧室，也不问些什么，只是叫我坐在床边，和他汇报要塞和庄园每日的状况。那些下午总是刮风，光线恍惚，又很苍白，后来时常叫我想起年老的死亡本身。回想起来，那竟然是我和他最亲密的时光。只是有次，他很小心地问我：你现在身边有人吗，不会还在和那些妓女鬼混吧？

我有些哭笑不得，但又不知道怎么回答。于是这个对话以沉默结尾。他把脸侧过去，安静地凝视床对面那扇巨大的窗，高大的松树在风雪中摇晃，树枝拍打窗户的声音和篝火声填满整个房间。一周后的另一个下午，他在这张床上停止了呼吸，我站在侧边，还未给他读完你写来的信。我抬头看向窗外那颗孤零零的、屹立不倒的松树。再也没有风声。我拉开房门，命令女仆叫来母亲和管家，宣布了他的死亡。

葬礼时，我发现我始终无法做到想象中的悲痛，也没有掉一滴泪。戈迪耶进入了严冬，部分残余的王国侯爵踏着风雪赶来参加葬礼。我穿上绣着戈迪耶家徽的黑色披风，和那些大人们一一握手：现在希尔凡·乔瑟·戈迪耶是边境伯爵了。葬礼漫长且乏味，风雪不断，站在这里的都是些王国的残党，零零星星，显得更加可悲。你站在我的对面，站在来吊唁的黑色人群中，以一种审视的表情凝视我。那时我们已经很久没有见面了，各自都被战火困在领地。依照他的遗嘱，我们将父亲埋在了庄园外的丛林中，那个我和你第一次猎到鹿的林子。送葬的队伍缓慢行走，我走在黑色的潮水中，不知不觉和你并肩，你的气息在我身旁，你的存在在我身旁。

你只在葬礼结束后很短暂地停留了一会儿。母亲坚持要我留你喝一杯茶。在这样的战争时期，我不知道她坚持的意义何在，又或者她发现了我们之间其他的东西。你没有推辞。我带领你穿过长长的走廊，和那些童年夏天在这里所做的奔跑并无差别，只是更寒冷，更黑暗。你解下斗篷，我发现你剪短了你的头发，只剩一小撮短短地扎在脑后。

步行的尽头是我父亲的房间——那间巨大、空旷的房间，我无意识停了下来，好像之前两个月的习惯还遗留在我的体内。我说，但并不是对着你：“难以想象这里之后就是我的房间了。”

“这间宅邸也终将成为你的，希尔凡。”你安静地说。冬季，黄昏来的短暂，仿佛只停留一瞬，走廊很快被铺天盖地的晦暗遮蔽。你站在这片黑暗中，站在我的身旁，如同过去无数个在古堡中的夏日捉迷藏，帝弥托利和英谷莉特奔跑的脚步声在寻找我们，我和你躲在走廊的隐蔽处，屏息，凝望着对方。

你在我身旁。在这一刻我才觉得悲伤，想起父亲那个下午向我询问的答案，我让他没有得到回答就死去了。是你，在我身边的人是你，菲力克斯。然后你轻柔地吻我，没有人看见。没有压在我头上的父亲的权威，没有窃窃私语的仆人，没有令人窒息的人群，终于只有我们二人。

今天，我的马在黄昏的战役中死去了——我多年的伙伴、我父亲送我的唯一的礼物，我从马上摔了下来，所幸没被敌人制约行动。又是一天僵持，他们撤退，等待天气变冷。对我来说，这无疑是一个凄凉的失败。双方都撤退得太快，我们没能把它的尸体及时从战场上带回来。就是这样，我突然想起父亲来，竟懊恼地落下泪来，想若是他，这场战役是否已经结束了呢。不过，写到这里，我想我已经有了继续战斗的力量。

尽管说我软弱吧，菲。但我想我会时不时需要这份脆弱，就在今天，我发现对我而言，它比所有的勇猛和计策都更具力量，更让我能触碰到生存的激情。只不过，不要阻止我想你，我想念你的吻，你身体的气味，我也只会把软弱留给你，就像我亲手杀死迈克朗的那天，你第一次吻我，吻我的眼泪。


End file.
